dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheGinyuF0rce5/TheGinyuF0rce5 (self insert) - Bio
JustAnimeBoy is a Zero recolor Bio *Name: JustAnimeBoy *Age: 15 *Gender: Male *Species: Robot *Personality: Cocky History *JustAnimeBoy is a Zero recolor living in a mansion with his OCs, they went on many adventures with his OC, defeating some enemies Feats *Created the universe *Defeated a giant man hiting him into a wall *Tanked the sun's heat *Can endurade a blast that destroy jupiter *As Super AnimeBoy fly in many planets in seconds and destroy many planets with his punches and can write that the form was unlimited with the notebook, can use the Chaos Control and tank a blast that desroy jupiter *Help X and Zero in some of their adventures *Beat Thanos, Darkseid, Alien X, SMG4, Lord English, Enerjak, Sakuya Izayoi, Composite Bill Cipher, Zalgo, Bobobo, ZeedMilleniummon, Dimentio, Error Sans, MegaMan.EXE, Archie Sonic, Dreamy Bowser, Gaster, God Emperor Doom, Cosmic Armor Superman, Monika, Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, Scott Cawthon, Pennywise, Doctor Strange, Emperor Joker, Heaven Ascension Dio, Asriel Dreemurr, Composite Slenderman, Ultra Sonic, Soulfire Darkseid, Cthulu (Cthulu Saves The World), Remor, HOTU Thanos, SCP-682 and Ultra Instinct Shaggy *One punched a meteor, and destroy it *Can walk in clouds and stars, without any injury *Actually, he defeated ogres, monsters, ghosts, evil robots, and crazy doctors Weapons and Abilities *Time Manipulation Resistance - Can resist the time freeze *Telekinesis - Deny the target mobility, and fling the target way at high speeds. Can create telekinetic barriers *Size Enhancement - Can increase the size of themselves or others to be a hulking giant, when the user grows their physical capabilities are also enhanced, allowing them to draw upon vast amounts of strength to superhuman levels, can combine it with super form *Regeneration - He can return parts from his body and can be burned, crushed, erased from the existence and return, can endure Sun's heat, and can endure blasts and can regenerate after being cut in half *Ki - Can fire blasts and a Kamehameha *Rocket Propelled Sneakers - Allows him to fly *Falcon Punch - Alex punches so hard that the opponent explodes in bird-shaped fire *Indestructible Barrier Shields - Protects him from attacks. *Reality Warping - User can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics and the universe to something inconceivable like logic *Illusion Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived *Illusion Manipulation Resistance - Can resist illusions *Consecutive Fire Bullets - User fires low damage fire bullets that turn the area they touch on fire *Great Fire Blast - User creates a high damage fireball that results in a wall of fire on impact *Blaze Column - Users' mouse cursor erupts in a column of fire that deals a medium amount of damage and issues a quick stun *Hell’s Core - User begins erupting multiple columns of fire leading up to an obliterating fire explosion that deals massive damage *Water Beam - User fires a fast moving water beam that deals a high amount of damage and issues a brief stun *Water Stream - User fires a considerable amount of water bullets that each deal a low amount of damage *Water Tornado - User creates a water tornado from the ground which absorbs all players in its range to deal a medium amount of damage *Water Tumble - User spawns a puddle of water that can be used to deal amounts of damage or to flee a battle *Water Dragon -User summons a humongous water dragon that can be directed towards the opponent which can stun and deal high amounts of damage *Wind Cannon - User creates a spiral of wind that is short range but issues high damage *Wind Tornado - User shoots an increasing amount of tornadoes that each deal low damage *Wind Ascend - User creates an area of wind that damages Users and launches themselves into the air *Wind Gust - User creates a whirlwind that traps Users nearby into a large circulating spiral tornado dealing massive damage *Spiral Spin - User surrounds them self inside of a blast of air that deals medium damage and can be controlled *Lightning Bolt - User strikes lightning in a medium damage but hard to dodge blast *Lightning Flash - User quickly teleports to get closer or further from their target *Lightning Dispersion - User creates lightning from their body and strike nearby targets while delivering a medium amount of damage and a stun *Lightning Barrage - User creates a line formation of lightning strikes which stun and deal medium damage *Lightning Extermination - User produces a large ball of energy that deals high damage *Warp Bombs - User rapidly fires time bombs that will detonate after 10 seconds *Temporal Trap - User entraps a nearby enemy in an hourglass and deals high damage *User creates a blast-like explosion that deals low damage initially but will do more if the opponent attempts to escape the blast radius *The World - User casts a time-stopping move that will allow you to damage opponents in its large radius much more easily *Flurry Heave - User throws magic ice projectiles at targets which each deal medium damage *Frozen Incursion - User freezes opponents and then throws high damage ice shards at their target *Glaze Whail - User fires a medium damage blast that will freeze opponents *Perilous Hail - User creates a platform of ice beneath nearby opponents that deals medium damage and will knock them down *Vehement Blizzard - User creates a huge ice crystal explosion that will deal high damage and freeze surrounding players *Plasma Missiles - User fires missiles that follow the path of their mouse cursor, dealing medium damage and then burn damage *Plasma Ray - User fires quick firing rays of plasma that can potentially do high damage and burn damage *Plasma Orb - User fires a small orb that explodes and transports them to the location of the explosion *Scintillating Plasma - User controls a ball of charged plasma that will pull users towards it and deal high damage *Void Bomb - User creates a quick moving blast that deals medium damage and blinds players *Oblivion - User puts nearby opponents through oblivion and brings them back at a new location to deal medium damage *Void Lightning - User traps a nearby opponent in a quick firing lightning barrage *Void Opening - User creates an opening in the sky that pulls in nearby players, blinds them, and deals high damage *Asteroid Belt - User pulls astroids from space and launches them at opponents to deal medium damage *Black Hole Orb - User fires a slow traveling orb that will pull players towards it and explode *Neutron Punch - User grabs their opponent with a white star hand and deals a high damage and knockback punch *Supernova - User slowly pulls in nearby players and then explodes as a supernova dealing high knockback and damage *Chaos Zone - User casts bullets of chaotic energy from another realm and then releases them into the direction of their choice *Space-Time Rupture - User splits space and time and uses it to expel a close range beam from above *Disorder Ignition - User grabs their opponent and ignites them with chaotic flames that deplete mana and stamina while also leeching health. Press Y to swap places with your opponent *Order Break - User casts a strong blast that deals more damage the closer they are to their opponent *Swords Dance - User summons an array of swords with dark energy that can be controlled by the casters mouse to stun and deal high damage to an opponent *Ace Up The Sleeve - User fires zigzagging playing cards to deal low damage that also alters players' ability to move *Trichotomy - User fires a beam that reflects off multiple mirrors that deal medium damage and create a dense darkness around their opponent *Refraction - User fires a beam that reflects off multiple mirrors that deal medium damage and create a dense darkness around their opponent *Ethereal Acumen - An intense presence of energy is used to darken the world and a 4D creation that will slowly deal high damage to all surrounding opponents *Mind Control Resistance - Protects his head from mind control *Can literally destroy immortals just with a snap *Can recreate the universes, planets, multiverses, etc, with his magic. *Can create portals that close the opponent in a mysterious dimension in that exist nothing. *Can literally destroy all the universe with just a magic blast *4th Wall Breaking - Can escape the fictional world, erase people from existence and create anything in it *Hammerspace - Can pull hammers, swords, anvils, black holes, etc out of nowhere *Alchemy - Similar to Edward Elric's alchemy *Alchemy Combat - The user is able to infuse alchemy with physical attacks *Can change the reality and can remove the powers from a person *Can kill inmortals just thinking that dissapears *Can rewind the time *Time Travelling - Can go back in time *Can absorb the powers of his opponent *Black Hole Creation - Can pull black holes and throw them at his opponent, he is not affected by black holes in any way *Book of Sealing - Can trap opponents in the book *Knowledge of the multiverse *Acausality - Alex always existed like how he is,he literally existed one day,and thus has acausality *Can use dark red orbs which can make someone age very quickly if they hit, weakening them and create explosive orbs and a forcefield around someone, which then explodes and damages that someone, he also can send large waves of fire and make lightning strike his opponent, he also can turn something or someone in ice by raising his hands,and use telekinesis *Immunity to erasure existence - Can come back after being erased from existence, even on a conceptual erasure *Martial Arts and Judo - He has displayed this multiple times, beating up some of his opponents with judo and martial arts moves *Can turn into intangible *His Magic Blasts are MFTL+ *Can turn into intangible *Can create clones of himself, shrink things, and with a snap can make that things appear *Can change the reality and with his imagination can literally make that peoples, inmortals and things dissapear. *Has knowledge of the multiverse. *Blaster - Can be charged to fire a powerful laser *Zero's Z-Saber *Samus' Ice Beam Knowledge of the Real World *Has knowlege of the real world *Can cames out from his cartoon and be the writer and can draw and erase whatever Fighting Style *Similar to Zero with the sword, great aim *Uses Ki when weapons are out of reach *He is good in cheat his enemies and give punches and kicks. *He is good using weapons. Strength *Can destroy planets with his fists *When gets angry with a fist can destroy peoples *With his fists can sned people flying until the space as Super Form. *His fists sometimes can make that blood appears in peoples. *Can kill inmortals with his stomps Speed *Can move faster than Sonic, Sanic, MegaMan.EXE and The Flash *Can run all around the planet in 1 second *Can react lasers, the Big Bang, bullets, etc. *Can run so fast that the people believe that is a blur and can run in circles so fast that is looked like a blue circle. *Can be in the back from his opponent, without his opponent realizing *Can keep up with MegaMan.EXE and Sanic *Literally learned his powers in the speed of light *Has infinite speed. *Can run in a place where the time don't exists *Can run into all the planets, the moon and the sun in 1 second and freeze the time doing that Durability *Survived the multiverse being blown up *His powers don't can be removed *He has resistance to reality warping *Tanked the Big Bang *Can endurade the Toon-Acid, altough he is a cartoon character. *Can be turned in things and return to his normal form. *Has resistance to hypnotism. *Can endurade be hitted by inmortal gods. *Can endurade all the things that can kill a cartoon characte Intelligence *More smarter than Batman *Now cheat genius *He is a genius *Can trick everyone, even the smartest person *Has a Manipulator Hat that can manipulate people *He is good in stole weapons from opponents, before than the opponents give realize Toon Force *Can break the law of physics *Can stretch his arms *Can breath underwater and also can breath in the space *Can hurt ghosts with his punches *Can touch his own shadow *Can literally grab the sun and throw it at a planet to destroy it *Can rewind the time Weaknesses *Very cocky Category:Blog posts